Episode 2.05
'''Episode 5' is the fifth episode of Jamestown Season 2. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by Andy Hay, and premiered on SKY 1 on March 2, 2018. Synopsis There's a big revelation when Secretary Farlow returns from Bermuda with a charming alchemist. Maria turns to the Rutters when she gets framed for a crime. Plot returns from Bermuda with Simeon Peck, an alchemist with promises to turn lead into gold.]] Nicholas Farlow returns from Bermuda with Simeon Peck. They are received at the wharf by Marshal Redwick. The secretary smiles to Mercy and she drops the box she was carrying. Simeon approaches, marveled by the bright color of the capiton hat. Mercy explains it’s for her mistress. Redwick frowns upon Simeon and Farlow urges him to accommodate him at all costs for he’ll prove most beneficial. Redwick recalls him of his young favorites back in England. Farlow assures this to be different. Once at home, Mercy tells Jocelyn Castell that Farlow has returned and is escorted by a comely gentleman. Jocelyn goes outside and runs into Silas Sharrow. She asks him about Farlow and the gentleman. Silas replies they went to Christopher Priestley’s apothecary. Silas scorns Jocelyn’s meddling in the businesses of men and James Read says that whatever falsehood the widow has upon her at least she isn’t a traitor to her own people. Farlow and Simeon visit Christopher and ask for several ingredients. Jocelyn storms in under the pretense that she intends to welcome Simeon to Jamestown. While Simeon and Jocelyn trade smiles and complements, Farlow urges Simeon to leave for he’s annoying by the widow’s presence. Jocelyn urges Christopher to tell her why they ask for such ingredients. The doctor refuses to answer because she only seeks him out for information. Jocelyn explains she has to reveal Farlow as the Spanish spy. Christopher tells he felt her feelings for him once and asks why she has vanished. Jocelyn replies she doesn’t know but the doctor urges that she does. Jocelyn reveals that Temperance Yeardley told her, on the day that Samuel Castell died, that she has to remarry and quickly. Jocelyn has no intention of following such advice and gives Christopher Samuel’s wedding ring. In the meantime, Jocelyn realizes Farlow and Simeon are looking for items for a alchemist experience. Next, the two men visit James Read’s shop and ask for lead. Jocelyn appears and Farlow drives her off again. Jocelyn asks James if they asked him for lead. James refuses to answer. Jocelyn reveals that she knows that he witnessed her visiting Christopher after dark and wishes to explain. Read declares she’s no business of his. Jocelyn tells him the matter was political. James asks if she’ll marry the doctor. Jocelyn replies that will never happen. James tell her that the alchemists believe common metal to be corrupted but inside lies a precious and noble matter called “prima materia”. Jocelyn says she only wished to offer him comfort. James tells comfort was not worth tasting. Alice Sharrow is working on the farm alongside Winganuske. Silas arrives and confronts her with whether she told James Read about his deal with Chacrow. Alice denies it. At the tavern, Verity Rutter mocks Farlow and Simeon. Meredith Rutter tells her to quiet her scorn for there are many men in there who had sweethearts and companions of their own before the women arrive. Farlow and Simeon gather with Sir George Yeardley. Farlow reveals that Simeon can create gold. Redwick doesn’t believe it. Yeardley seems tempted and urges them to keep Simeon’s alchemist experiences a secret for the time being. Redwick storms into the tavern and Verity informs him that if he’s looking for the secretary is on the back with his “sweet apple of a friend”. Redwick recalls everyone of a law passed in Virginia in the year of 1610 that profits sodomy. Simeon laughs. The marshal threatens him and Farlow takes him outside. Farlow asks him to leave Simeon in peace but Redwick assures he’s trying to protect him. Farlow promises he doesn’t need protection. At Yeardley’s farm, Pedro and Maria are playing around. Maria heads to her shack and finds luxury items inside. Temperance Yeardley arrives and Pedro informs that Maria has carved a beautiful pipe and is going to get it to show it to her. Maria insists she’ll get the pipe. Once outside, Maria tells Temperance the pipe is a gift for her. Temperance promises to treasure it. Pedro asks Maria why she lied and she shows him the items. Alice visits James’s shop and asks him why he would use what she told her as a weapon against her husband. James Read blames his twisted sense of chivalry. Alice catches his feelings for Jocelyn and tells him to leave her be for there is only suffering waiting for him in such affair. James promises he tried to shake it off and he can’t. Alice compares Jame’s feelings for Jocelyn for those he once had for herself. James reveals they are different for what he feels for Jocelyn is madness and he wants to be mad. Alice returns to Silas and assures him that Read will remain silent. Silas promises Alice he’ll buy fine goods for her once the payment for their tobacco arrives from England. Farlow and Simeon arrive at the Sharrow plantation and ask Silas and Henry Sharrow for several items. Silas tells he’ll trade with the Pamunkey and Farlow promises rewards. Simeon complements Alice on her motherhood describing it as a woman’s greatest blessing. Once they leave, Alice informs it’s the cinnabar there after. Henry agrees to follow Silas. Meanwhile, Jocelyn and Mercy spot Farlow and Simeon on the woods and Jocelyn orders her maid to follow her lead and spy on them. The two men sit down for refreshment and Simeon tries to seduce Farlow. The secretary, however, resists, recalling the urge it’s forbidden. Simeon tries to kiss him and Farlow strikes him. While witnessing Farlow struggle with his feelings, Jocelyn begins to cry. Jocelyn and Mercy return to town and Christopher runs into Jocelyn. He asks her why she’s so keen in proving Farlow to be the Spanish spy. Jocelyn replies it’s because the governor believes the doctor to be the spy because she told him so. Christopher becomes enrages and tells Jocelyn he can’t stand be around her anymore. That night at the tavern, Verity asks Meredith if he had a male sweetheart and he refuses to answer. Maria arrives and shows her the luxury items. Verity promises her she will take care of it and keeps the objects. Meanwhile, Simeon dines with Farlow and tries to seduce him again by getting him drunk. Redwick enters and seems uncomfortable with the scene. He asks Farlow if he brought Simeon to Jamestown because he truly believes that gold can be create due to magic or if he’s blinded by lust with Simeon. Farlow promises it’s the gold. Meanwhile, Jocelyn arrives at Farlow’s home and finds him weeping on the floor. He sends her away but Jocelyn helps him getting back on his feet. Farlow reveals to Jocelyn that Yeardley already knows who the Spanish spy is. In the morning, Verity and Meredith visit Edgar Massinger’s farm. Verity confronts him about the stolen goods and tells him she will not allow Pedro to take the blame. He has a fit of rage and grabs Verity by the neck, nearly choking her to death. Meredith tries to stop it and then takes his wife away from there. Silas and Henry give the cinnabar to Farlow in exchange for his horse. Moments later, Simeon performs his alchemist ritual alongside Farlow, Christopher, Jocelyn and James Read. He makes presumed liquid gold. Farlow tries to explain to Yeardley it’s the first of many experiences but the governor believes Simeon is hiding something. Simeon drinks the liquid and asks for Jocelyn assistance. They return moments later with Simeon dressed as a woman. Farlow points out that he cannot wear a women’s apparel. But Simeon states he was transformed from a man to a woman by the process of alchemy. Yeardley requires Christopher to examine him. Simeon insists that a woman should also examine him and calls for Alice. Pepper Sharrow goes to the wharf to collect a letter from a ship and gives it to Henry. He says they'll have Alice read it for them. Both the doctor and Alice conclude that Simeon is a hermaphrodite. Yeardley talks to Christopher and James Read about Simeon’s experiment. James Read admits he doesn’t believe Simeon can create gold and the doctor states that Simeon was always been a hermaphrodite. Simeon meets with Farlow in private and reveals he did it all for him and now they can be together. They kiss but Farlow states they will not and demands Simeon to board the first ship out of Jamestown. Yeardley asks Christopher when he’ll be marrying Jocelyn and the doctor replies she seems to relish being a widow. Yeardley tells they have to take that comfort away from her. Back at the Sharrow plantation, Alice reads the letter and informs them their cargo was stolen by privateers. Since the governor’s cargo was not lost, Henry and Silas become suspicious. The Sharrow brothers, alongside other farmers, take up arms and march into town. Gallery DVYzLeMVoAEdZkl.jpg MV5BZDZiNTRkNTMtOTY5MS00MGJmLWJmZDctYjY3MThlM2VmNDBmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDcwMDE4NzI@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,757,1000 AL .jpg MV5BYTFmMDAxYWEtZTI0MS00NDJiLWFlY2UtOTk4NzQyMmUwMGVhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDcwMDE4NzI@. V1 SY1000 SX1500 AL .jpg DXN0pmhW0AEcAAK.jpg Jamestown 000006.jpg Notes * Kissing comfits * Wet suckets Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng''' '''as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Abubakar Salim as Pedro * Abiola Ogunbiyi as Maria Recurring Cast * Tony Pitts as Edgar Massinger * Rachel Colwell as Winganuske Guest Cast * Andre Flynn as Simeon Peck Category:Episodes Category:Season 2